Easy
by Eyes like Dawn
Summary: Song-fic. Bruce and Diana parted to keep their feelings from getting in the way. But is it ever that simple? Read and Review!


_A/N: This is a song fic. The song is named 'Easy' sung by Rascal Flatts FT. Natasha Bedingfield. What's in italics is the song. _

The black cape of the Dark Knight fluttered in the foul polluted wafted breezes of the crime riddled city of Gotham. From below him horns honked angrily like the curses of their drivers, car brakes screeched, sirens from police cruisers and ambulances cried off in the smoggy distance, people yelled at one another through paper thin apartment walls their shadowy silhouettes like angry puppets dancing upon the mildew lined walls, as sickly vibrant neon lights blinked across the infested city advertising everything from all night convenient stores to shady 'gentlemen clubs'.

He gazed down at the suffering metropolis from his usual stony perch on a gruesome snarling gargoyle atop a twenties decade style building that was crumbling into a history no body cared to remember.

His attention would usually be on the crackling police set ear piece picking up snatches of calls that came in that required aid, but not tonight. Tonight Gotham would just have to burn at its brightest. Tonight he was blind and deaf as he thought about _her._

_We broke up _

_Yeah it's tough _

_Most guys would have been crushed, _

_Wasting their time wondering where they went wrong._

_No way_

_Not me_

_Hey I'm doing just fine, I'm not afraid of moving on._

_It's easy going out on Friday night_

_Easy every time I see her out_

_I can smile, live it up, the way a single guy does_

_But what she don't know, is how hard it is to make it look so easy…_

He could remember the look on her face, anger that masked her torn emotions as he had stood upon the bridge of the Watchtower gazing upon the small blue planet of earth rolling slowly upon its axis. He hadn't the courage to face her, but instead watched her hard reflection in the space proof glass.

"It has to be this way, Diana." Bruce stated emotionlessly. Nothing on his features showed a hint of loss or sadness, he was to callous for that.

The Amazonian's startling cobalt eyes narrowed though they flashed in hurt. "Does it?" She asked simply her tone soft, a far cry from the pain her sculpted body radiated.

He flinched, he couldn't help it, as her words penetrated his heart. Not even a Kevlar suit and a stony front could build a wall strong enough to resist the Amazonian princess' words from piercing him like an arrow.

"We must." Bruce stopped short catching the hoarseness in his voice before it broke out. Running a hand through his midnight tresses he forced himself not to sigh. With a deep breath he slipped into the callous ego of Batman whose feelings could weather any storm when it came to matters of the heart. His voice was harder more assured this time. "We agreed, Diana, for the greater good. What help would we be in combat with an eye always out for one another instead of the threat before us? It is a risk we cannot be allowed to take."

He heard Diana sigh, and could almost picture the stalwart warrior woman's pale shoulders slumping in agreeing sorrow. With a few silent steps she was standing right beside him gazing out upon the azure orb called earth floating in the velvet dark like some rare pearl. She nodded in acquiescence to his words. "You are correct, Mr. Wayne, forgive my small lapse of the heart."

Bruce was right, she knew, it had to be done when the fate of the world was constantly dealt into their hands. There was no time for love or romance with a planet that writhed in evil. She tried to force a smile but only succeeded in a somewhat sardonic smirk that played upon her full pink lips. "From now on, we shall only remain partner-"

"Associates." The Dark Knight corrected in a faint scolding tone. At least his tone could mask the turmoil that threatened to spill from his jerking heart. But he was Batman, he could brush off any female with ease when it came to putting his crusade against crime at the crossroads between love. It was easy…it had to be.

_Associate._ Diana fought down a cold shiver that ran up her spine. It was as impersonal as an acquaintance could be.

She nodded slightly. "Of course, Batman, associates. She could be an associate, she was fine with that, she could be and handle anything, she was Wonder Woman. This would be easy…"

_The truth is, I miss_

_Laying in those arms of his_

_But I don't ever let it show_

_I laugh, and I act like I'm having the time of my life_

_As far as he knows_

_It's easy going out on Friday nights_

_Easy every time I see him out_

_I can smile_

_Live it up_

_The way a single girl does_

_But what he don't know, is how hard it is to make it look so easy._

Diana lay awake under the soft silken sheets of her bed on the mythic isle of Thymiscria. Like most rooms on the isle it had large balconies that surrounded the chamber that was open to the warm sea breezes that wafted the faint smell of salt moving inland. Thin, nearly see-through, gauzy silk curtains that covered the inside from view shifted in the breeze casting the moon in different shades upon the marble floor.

The night was peaceful with the moon lit waves lapping upon the golden sands in their rhythmic soothing crashes, a few late night gulls cried out over the gentle waves as they soared low to play upon the crystal sea, and somewhere on the enchanted isle a woman played a soft tune on her lyre, the notes she plucked in perfect harmony with the sounds drifting dreamily through the blissful night.

Still, restlessness plagued Diana in the oval lavish bed. It was another night where she had reached out to touch Bruce only to grasp fine silk instead. She laid on her back staring at the vaulted ceiling painted with the Diana from the Parthenon, as was her namesake, on the hunt through a glade of tall spruces her bow in hand and drawn for a shot. That Diana would not have backed away from the stoic Dark Knight and treated him as an 'associate'. That Diana would have hunted him then laid him down upon the sacred leaf strewn glades she hunted and claimed him as her love. That Diana never had to save the world from the claws of darkness that lurked at their door every waking hour, Wonder Woman thought bitterly.

Frowning, she muttered a small curse before flinging the light coverlet from over her and swinging her feet to the cold marble. With only the pale moon giving light, she poured strong red wine from a jug into a small silver cup from a nightstand by her bedside. Taking an appreciative sip she sauntered to the ivory columned balcony to look out upon the empty streets of the isle and the beach beyond.

Sighing, the Amazonian leaned her bare shoulder against a smooth column to watch the peaceful night. She was literally in paradise and yet…she felt a piece of her gone. It had been right what they agreed upon all those months ago to stop the romance that had been sprouting into a full life by freezing it dead in its tracks before it could bloom into something they both became powerless to.

It happened before, they had seen the tragedies their friends had endured, unable to stop a lover gone awry to madness, a death that made a wound that never closed, or a betrayal that changed them. In their line of work romance got people hurt, and love got people killed.

But their logical decisions never stopped the pain of their good-bye from hurting. Logic never would balm her heart in the dead of night when she wished to feel his warm body pressed against her own. To smell his flesh after hours of being in his thick suit, a tang of sweat and lust.

The Amazonian grimaced thinly as she took another sip from the strong wine, not even noticing the sweet flavors. It all tasted of bile in her mouth. "We were cowards, Bruce." She whispered into the night breeze with a slight shake of her head. "By Hera we were bloody cowards…"

But they were strong, they could endure.

_Oh it's easy going out on Friday night_

_Easy, every time I see 'em out_

_I can smile_

_Live it up_

_Forget about the way it was_

_But what she_

_What he don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy…_

As Bruce stared up to the shrouded Gotham sky, the moon peaked through the ugly gray clouds in its lustrous glory.

In Thymiscria the moon radiated pale light all in its soft glow.

The Dark Knight and the Amazonian Princess sighed as they looked upon the shining white disc, both thinking of the other and what they had lost.

_A/N: So, I've never done a song fic before. If it's super terrible please don't flame at me to hard. Flames hurt : I do like reviews (flaming or otherwise) so tell me what you think. _


End file.
